


Cipher/Pines

by wacomintuos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has problems. Not everyone can see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cipher/Pines

Dipper Pines: Painfully romantic, a completely awkward nerd with his head constantly stuck in a book, usually lost in a daydream. Reclusive. Has few close friends other than his sister. Stubborn.  
Bill Cipher: Sceptical of practically everything. Vaguely attractive yet irritating as fuck, never paying much attention to the world around him- choosing to be a social outcast even though he's pretty enough to be popular.  
Nobody knew how these two would mix- identical yet different in every way; they seemed to revolve around each other like their own personal moons with a certain mutual hatred.  
They edge around each other, trying not to interact. Neither is trusting of the other, that's for sure, but neither would throw the other in front of a car. There's an unspoken understanding between them; don't bother me and nobody gets hurt. Yet they don't understand why they're picked to partner each other in every single class. Maybe it's simply coincidence. Bill doesn't believe in such a thing.  
They're doing gymnastics in PE, trying hard not to touch each other. Breathing the same air is bad enough but holding hands is a vulgar thought. How are they supposed to do muscle exercises if neither will grab the other's arm? They aren't going to compromise on this; not for the world.  
Dipper is trying to lean back as far as he can without falling. Bill is watching keenly, hoping he slips. He would more than likely laugh at the other boy's pain- hilarious.  
Try as he might, Dipper can't stop glancing back at him. He's wary. He's wary that Bill is going to kick him, throw him at the ground like a rag doll and call him a spaz for 'tripping'. It seems like something he'll do.  
They won't talk to each other. Bill sees something alluring about Dipper, even as he dislikes him he finds things to admire about him. It's hardly intentional; he just picks up on these characteristics and notes them down in his mind, but he doesn't know why.  
Dipper knows there's something strange about the blond, and Dipper doesn't exactly have an aversion to strange things. Why does he do that thing with his hair, covering one eye slightly? Why does his tongue flicker over his lips when he's bored? And more than anything, why does Dipper pick up on these traits? There's probably nothing wrong with these habits, they just seem odd when Dipper sees it. He doesn't know if anyone else notices these things.  
Bill Cipher: A curiosity.  
Dipper Pines: Fascinating.  
Bill is thinking about Mabel. They were once good friends, once upon a time. That was before he met her stuck up pig of a brother. Him, with his stupidly floofy chestnut hair, barging around, ruining the friendship. It's okay. He's never liked her that much anyway. Bill Cipher doesn't have space for friends.  
She isn't in their class. It's the first time she hasn't been in their class since Dipper stuck his nose in. Bill wishes things could be different, but it's a fleeting thought and recoils in an instant.  
Dipper is worrying about Bill. He isn't doing any work and it feels like he's watching him. A few times before Bill has told him he sees all, and so far, he doesn't seem to have lied. He knows about that time Dipper screamed at the spider in Home Economics, even though he wasn't there that day. He had been off sick with chickenpox.  
That's a nice thought. The beautiful blond's face horribly scarred, itchy and painful. Bill rarely gets acne, hardly ever a single spot, so if he were to know how Dipper feels...  
Dipper's acne usually flares up on the second week of each month, sometimes even eating into the third week; disgusting. Bill knows this well, teasing him about the state of his skin.  
Dipper is lucky. He doesn't understand that Bill has to deal with constant blotches and rashes and spots on his shoulders and arms- it's part of the reason why he wears long sleeved shirts and never changes in front of the other boys. He looks horrific, and the brunet should be grateful for the occasional spot here and there. He doesn't even look that bad. All things considered, he usually looks pretty good, apart from the days where his normally silky hair turns slightly greasy for whatever reason.  
Bill stares down at his nails. Nobody dares question why he paints them; there's no point making gay jokes because Bill will make you pay. He's every sexuality yet no sexuality, and definitely comfortable with his identity.  
But is he? Bill takes a deep breath and looks back to Dipper, who has been gazing at him for the past three minutes, whether he's known it or not. Dipper's eyes widen in surprise- he can tell he's busted. He's losing his balance, about to slip.  
Bill doesn't know what he's doing as he comes to his feet and reaches out for him and pulls him back so they're so close they're almost touching chests. He doesn't mean to. It's instinct, that's all. Dipper scowls down at him. He's always been at least three inches taller than Bill, something he's proud of. He's bested Cipher in at least one way, that much is clear, even if it's just Dipper's petty standards. Bill smiles. It's a genuine smile, gentle but sincere.  
The oddest thing is, Dipper smiles back. He places his index finger on Bill's bottom lip and notices how chapped they are, something he's never been close enough to see before. "Shhh," he whispers, and turns around like nothing happened.  
Dipper Pines: Stubborn moron who can't let things be. Constantly bites his nails. Anxiety? Always deep in thought. Carries around a weird old book. Rubs nose when lying. Sneezes like... A kitten? Actually, pretty cute... Petty and competitive. Perfectionist. Perhaps a touch of OCD. Reads girly romance fiction along with the obvious sci-fi. Total geek. Like, adorably geeky. Can navigate a crowd without looking up. Wallflower. Perfection in a human vessel.  
Bill Cipher: Blond idiot. Good with words and can make people believe everything he says. Hardly the most trust-worthy person in America. Obnoxious but sweet laugh. Total dork. Likes writing and dancing. Probably overconfident in more ways than one. Bites his lip when he's embarrassed, which is rare. Secretly a bronie?? Has never dated anyone. Hangs around the stairs on his phone playing games or listening to music but tries not to socialize. Has a weird thing about deals. Surprisingly likeable. Very likeable. Charming. Outgoing. Charismatic. Smooth.  
...Beauty incarnate. A total death trap.  
Probably shouldn't talk to him.


End file.
